


What The Future Holds

by koenigs_bambina



Series: Cullen Is A Big Dork and So Is The Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, But they've got the feels, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, but like not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koenigs_bambina/pseuds/koenigs_bambina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Cullen, Please!” She started after him, only to feel Dorian grip her arm and yank her back. She stared at him, begging with her eyes to let her save her last friend in this world."</p>
<p>What if Leliana hadn't been the only advisor present in Alexius's future? </p>
<p>Cullen and Lorelei attempt to navigate their budding feelings, moral disagreements, and the pain of an abysmal future. (Don't worry, it's really not as angsty as it sounds).</p>
<p>Feat. Awkward interactions, fumbling, jealous Cullen, and perhaps even an admission of feelings??? Who knows???</p>
<p>"Lorelei barked out a laugh, holding out her hand to hoist him up, “Well whatever will we do when the travelling circus decides to attack the Inquisition?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> HO BOY this is a long one- and it was kind of hard to summarize. I hope it makes sense and that you all enjoy it.

Time had been moving unfairly slow since the Herald of Andraste left for Redcliffe, and Haven was losing bearability with each passing hour. At least, it was for one Commander in particular.

During the weeks that the Herald’s party remained absent, Cullen’s anxiety seemed to grow. He was often found pacing in front of the War Table, attempting to discern exactly how long this mission should have taken. The frequency in his visits increased ten-fold with each passing day.

However, this specific day took a vocalized turn, and Cullen spent most of a war meeting complaining about how there had been an alarming lack of communication from the mission party’s end.

“It’s been nearly three weeks since they left,” Cullen reasoned, attempting to convince his colleagues to let him send troops after the Herald’s party, “surely we should have heard something by now. There has been nothing since we were notified they had made it to the castle.”

“Perhaps she was able to convince Alexius to see reason! They could be negotiating a new alliance, and do not wish for word to get out before it has been solidified!” Josephine chimed in optimistically, earning two equally doubtful looks from her companions.

“Are you two not at all worried that something has gone terribly wrong and they are unable to send word of anything?” 

“Cullen, If anything of note had happened, my agents would have sent a raven. Until they do, we must be patient and work on something more constructive,” Leliana replied without a spared glance from her reports, effectively signaling the end of the discussion.

Cullen stared for a moment, exasperated at the lack of concern for the Herald’s safety, before unceremoniously throwing his arms in the air and storming out of the room.

Only a heartbeat of silent tension had passed before Leliana let out a low chuckle.

“What is it?” Josephine asked, finding the humor quite out of place.

“I’m just wondering how much longer it will take before our dear Commander goes and brings her back himself.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Cullen was spotted “nonchalantly” milling about Leliana’s ravens; which, coincidentally, were their entire source of information from scouts outside of Haven. He leaned awkwardly, “working” on reports.

In truth, he was driving himself mad, unable to keep his thoughts off of the horrible possibilities that may have befallen the Herald. 

_ Lorelei _ . He shook his head at the inadvertent usage of her first name.  They had grown to be friends over the few months she had been with them; he admired her greatly, but even in his mind it felt too familiar, too personal for his use.  _ The Herald _ had been gone far too long, with far too little communication for everything to be fine.

Thoughts of mages transforming into abominations-- fear in her large, hazel eyes…  _ Beautiful eyes, really-- _

Cullen stopped walking, face screwed up in accusation. What was  _ that _ ? He had to focus on something else, _ anything _ else.

But no matter how persistently he drilled his attention to his reports, the thoughts returned.

Perhaps they had been sidetracked by something in the Hinterlands-- or the Herald’s party was too entrenched in discussion with the mages that they could not spare a moment to send word.  _ Or things have gone terribly wrong, and the Herald has been--  _

“Enough.” Cullen snapped at his inner monologue. Why did he care so much about the whereabouts of the party? They were all capable adults, and if something had happened, well-- sacrifices were made every day.

He shook his head. He knew that losing anyone in the Herald’s party would strike a personal blow for many, and he reasoned that he was most likely concerned for how they would move forward from such a loss.

That, and the possibility of the Herald returning with a hoard of mages to help close a rift full of possession-mad demons. It was most likely that. 

Still, Cullen could not help but recall the events leading up to the Herald’s decision to engage with Alexius… the beginning of his anxiety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “I have decided to ally with the mages,” the Herald had declared, bursting into the War Room, and startling her advisors greatly. “We need magic to seal the rift, and I think it is time they are given a role in this world other than burdens and monsters.” _

_ Cullen was taken aback, unable to unknit his eyebrows as her words struck him. The mages are unstable, the worst bet for allies-- the templars were surely the right route... How could she do this? _

_ The whole room was silent as they processed her decision, attempting to respond pragmatically. _

_ Cullen was the first to break the silence. His personal opinions were fairly strong in the matter, and he worded his response carefully enough to mask his panic. “Redcliffe castle is a fortress, an impenetrable one at that--” _

_ “What sort of plan did you have in mind for combatting Alexisus’s agents?” Cassandra interrupted, seemingly less phased than he was. _

_ “We have the Inquisition’s forces and Leliana’s spies, we could meet the Venatori head on and take the castle back,” the Herald replied as though she had not heard a word that her commander had said. _

_ “That could work, if we were able to come in unexpected,” Leliana murmured, possibility leaking into her voice. _

_ “Perhaps if we--” _

_ “We don’t have the manpower to take the castle!” Cullen finally interjected, cracking slightly in frustration, “Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go and get the Templars!” _

_ “Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. This cannot be allowed to stand,” Cassandra said curtly, unwilling to put up with the fanaticism regarding his former order. _

_ Josephine finally cut in, a voice of reason in Cullen’s eyes; though what she said was something he had not yet considered. “The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. Its an obvious trap.” _

_ A trap. Everything narrowed in for Cullen in that moment. Alexius, in an impregnable fortress, with a trap. If he let her go through with this plan to ally with the mages, she would surely be lost. _

_ “Isn’t that kind of him. What does Alexius say about me?” the Herald remarked lightly, amusement taking place of logical concern. _

_ Cullen struggled to keep composure, panic rising further. How could she be so blasé about her own life? _

_ “He’s so complimentary that we are certain he wants to kill you,” Leliana smiled, responding easily to the Herald’s humorous deflection. But this wasn’t funny. This was a serious issue and he had to find a way to convince her not to do this, without letting his bias show through. _

_ “Not this again.” _

_ He began slowly, repeating what he had attempted to convey at the beginning of this ridiculous conversation, “Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults.” Upon seeing the unfazed expression on the Herald’s face, his professionalism slipped. “If you go in there you’ll die.”  _

_ Surprise at his personal concern ghosted through the council. It was one thing to contest this plan due to the complications, but worrying for her life? Maker’s breath. Cullen’s mind worked quickly to repair his mistake, coming up with the most professional reasoning he could. “And we’ll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it.” He concluded sternly, sure that he saved himself both the embarrassing slip, as well as her life. _

_ Yet when his self-satisfaction wore off a second later, he registered that the Herald’s expression had changed minutely. She looked as though she had been hurt, though he had meant to help. _

_ Cullen opened his mouth to try and fix whatever mistake had been made, but Leliana’s response was too quick for him to get a word out. _

_ “And if we don’t even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!” _

_ Josephine stepped in, the only one on Cullen’s side. “Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught. An “Orlesian” Inquisition’s army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied.” _

_ Cullen nodded in agreement, hoping that the endless holes in the Herald’s plan would knock sense into her. _

_ “The magister--” Cassandra began. _

_ “Has outplayed us.” Cullen finished. _

_ However, logic seemed to avoid the Herald like the plague. She shook the notions away, standing up straighter and clenching her fists, as if to steel in her determination. “The magister’s son, Felix, said Alexius is in a cult that is obsessed with me.” She looked each advisor in the eye, hammering in the necessity in this decision. “I doubt they’ll graciously receive our apologies and go about their business.” _

_ “They will remain a threat, and a powerful one, unless we act,” Leliana agreed. _

_ And then Cassandra piped in, effectively nailing the lid of the coffin of Cullen’s argument. “We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution.” _

_ “Other than the main gate, there’s got to be another way into the castle. A sewer? A water course, something.” _

_ “There’s nothing I know of that would work,” Cullen frowned. They were all daft. There was no way this could work. _

_ When it seemed as though hope was lost and the Herald would finally abandon her petitioning for the mage’s assistance, Leliana cut in. “Wait. There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family.” _

_ Cullen nearly groaned. Would there be no end to this insanity? _

_ “It’s too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through.” _

_ He sighed, shook his head and, again, pointed out the danger in this whole course.“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister.” _

_ “That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?” _

_ Cullen halted at that idea, inwardly frustrated at himself for actually considering the logistics of it. If they were able to get the agents through... perhaps this idea was not too crazy after all. “Focus their attention on Lavellan while we take out the Tevinters. It’s risky, but it could work.”  _

_ Just then, the doors burst open, an impeccably put-together man waltzed into the room and took his place next to the Herald. _

_ “Fortunately, you’ll have help,” he grinned as though he had been asked by name to interrupt this meeting. _

_ The Herald’s shock faded to a warm smile as she recognized the man. Cullen’s face grew hot, in turn. _

_ He shot a glare to the soldier who had been chasing after the man, conveying his anger at the intrusion, and eliciting an explanation from the young boy almost instantaneously. “This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander.” _

_ The aforementioned man turned his head to the side, giving the Herald a sly, too-familiar glance, before turning back to Cullen, who was watching them with trepidation. _

_ He seemed register the intensity of Cullen’s glare, bravado fading as he explained, “Your spies will never get passed Alexius’s magic without my help. So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along.” _

_ Cullen faced the Herald, hoping to give her one final out from this. “The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscience, order you to do this.” _

_ She seemed to consider his words for the first time since she had entered the room, the concern in his voice bleeding into her thoughts.“We can still go after the Templars if you’d rather not be the bait--” Sighing slightly before deciding that she was the only one whose final say truly mattered, “It’s up to you,” he finished, hoping that his face was not alight with every inch of worry he felt at that moment. _

_ The Herald locked eyes with Cullen, an apology behind determination and adventure. “Then we had better ready our agents, because I believe there is a personal invitation to which I must attend.” _

_ And with that, she left, leaving him anxious and worried for what outcomes could possibly leave this mission. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Cullen was pulled from his reverie as a raven landed on Leliana’s desk, crowing loudly. His eyes honed in immediately on the small parchment tied to its left leg. 

He stepped forward, watching with tense anticipation as she retrieved the message and read it. 

Leliana’s expression was cool as she looked over it for a moment. Cullen nearly shouted for her to tell him what it said, any semblance of calm, lost. She turned to him finally, offering the slip of paper. 

“It is from Lavellan, but you are not going to like what it says.”

Leliana, 

We should be back sometime later in the evening.

I’m sorry for the delay in messaging, but I had 

wanted to send this myself-- and things 

have gotten a little chaotic here... 

Also, we stopped to help an old woman find

her nug.

Long story short: we were sent into the future

and had to find our way back.  Alexius has been

     stopped and we are now returning with the rebel

mages as free allies. I will make a more in depth

report when I return. 

I hope everything is well.

Lorelei Lavellan

P.S. Please try to calm Cullen before I return.

He stared at the parchment, incredulous. These words, this handwriting, these actions were hers, but they could not be true. There was no way that she could have offered an alliance to the mages without any sort of precautions. It would be madness. It would be unthinkable. It would be--  _ Lorelei. _

Cullen’s fists clenched, wrinkling the note he had been waiting so long for. There would be Hell to pay because of that woman’s actions. He could not let her off the hook for this. Not when everything would inevitably fall into chaos.

Leliana watched him with curious amusement as he tore his eyes away from the stinging words, fixing them on her.

“War Room. Now.” he snarled, turning on his heel and marching directly into the Chantry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The remainder of the day was spent with raised voices and hot tempers. Most of Josephine and Leliana’s energies were spent attempting to console Cullen; although they, themselves, were wary of what would come from this alliance. 

After what seemed to be hours of endless arguing. Cullen finally seemed to calm down and listen to reason. The three emerged from the War Room to greet Cassandra, the first of the Herald’s party to return, most likely to control the situation.

“Nothing can be done now, Cullen. The only thing we can do is make the best of the situation,” she sighed, recognizing the anger and exhaustion in his features.

“We must at least take precautions. We need to train Templars to keep a constant guard over them. We cannot allow for any mistakes.” If the Herald was going to endanger their lives, the least he could do was give them a failsafe.

“That is not a wise idea,” Cassandra responded, shaking her head. “If the mages arrive to find an army of hastily put together Templars, they will feel uncomfortable, or betrayed. No, it would be best if we simply kept watch, without alarming them.”

Cullen practically growled, his temper sparking back up at the lack of concern his colleagues showed. “It is not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared!”

“If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst.”

Somewhere in his mind, Cullen registered that Josephine had spoken, but the moment she opened her mouth, the Herald walked through the Chantry doors. 

Any relief Cullen had hoped to feel upon seeing her safety was gone. As was any composure that he had hoped to maintain on the subject as she walked up to the group.

“What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight? The Veil is torn open!” Cullen glowered down at the small woman, anger rolling off of him in waves.

Her relaxed demeanor shifted to meet his challenge. She was ready to defend herself to him. She squared her shoulders and responded with thinly cloaked fury, “They’re not monsters. They’re people, and they deserve the same respect as anyone else.”

“This is not about respect.” He growled back, “Even the strongest mages can be overcome by demons in conditions like these!”

A heartbeat of tension passed between the two, eyes locked in vicious glares before Cullen snapped his ire to Cassandra. “You were there, Seeker. Why didn’t you intervene?”

Cassandra, ever level--headed, responded with complete calm, “While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it. The sole point of the Herald’s mission was to gain the mage’s aid, and that was accomplished.”

“The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was, just starting to enjoy the circular arguments.” Him. Again. The Herald’s new, unfortunate, shadow had appeared yet again. How he always seemed to drop in at the worst moments, was a mystery. Cullen was nearly to the breaking point, and the last thing he needed was a cocky stranger lobbing his opinion into the mix.

However, his comment struck the correct chord with the rest of the group, because the heightened emotions seemed to fade. “Closing the breach is all that matters,” Cassandra said finally, wrenching the discussion back to what was important.

A small shudder wracked through the Herald’s body, her scowl replaced by knotted brows and eyes filled with concern. “I got a taste of the consequences if we fail,” she spoke quietly, gaze glued to the floor. “Let’s make sure we don’t.”

“We will not fail,” Cassandra affirmed, smiling at the Herald to comfort her. But no change in the other woman’s nervous demeanor was discernable.

Cullen’s own mask of vexation cracked upon witnessing her expression. He wished to check in with her, to apologize for being so rash, but the others had already moved on.

“We should look into the things you saw in this dark future. The assassination of Empress Celine? A demon army!” Leliana remarked, her frown deepening with the possibilities. 

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls, the Imperium rises! Chaos for everyone,” the strange man added. All the while the Herald’s eyes were brimming with increased worry.

“One battle at a time,” Cullen cut in, sternly, hoping to steer the conversation away from the tremendously awful notions. “It’s going to take time to organize our troops, and the mage recruits. Let’s take this to the war room.” He then turned to the Herald,  a small smile and apology flooding his voice, “Join us-- none of this means anything without your mark, after all.”

She looked kindly towards him for a moment, before straightening up and easing into a smirk, “And I’d hoped to sit out the assault on the breach. Take a nap, maybe go for a walk.”

Cullen relaxed fully, chuckling at her resilience, “What is it they say? No rest for the wicked?”

The rest of the party seemed to freeze between the two for a moment, unsure of how to proceed without poking a hole in their newly patched camaraderie. 

“Meet us there when you’re ready,” Josephine finally added, quietly, hoping not to jostle the peace. 

However, their guest decided to pass over delicacy and launch straight into another tangent focused solely on himself. 

“I’ll skip the war council! But I would like to see this breach up close, if you don’t mind!”

Again, the entirety of the group’s attention cut to him, paused by the statement.

“Then you’re... staying?” The Herald grinned.

“Oh! Didn’t I mention? The South is so charming, and rustic. I adore it to little pieces.”

Her smile grew until she was beaming at the man, “There’s no one I would rather be stranded in time with-- future, or present.”

“Excellent choice! But let’s not get stranded again anytime soon, yes?”

Cullen interrupted, vaguely dismayed by the new addition to their team, “I’ll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Lorelei decided that it was high time that she get herself a drink and relax. She had intended to grab a pint, check in with the patrons of the pub, and then find a quiet rooftop to look at the stars... alone.

However, fate seemed to work a bit differently for Andraste’s Herald. As she rounded the corner to reach the tavern door, she came face to face with Cullen.

He startled at her sudden appearance, quickly retracting his hand from the door. “Oh! Herald, I--” his fingers found the back of his neck, rubbing absently as he tried to find words, “I did not expect to see you here.”

“Nor I, Commander,” she smiled slyly.

“Please, Herald, you may call me Cullen... Herald.” 

She gave him a pointed look, cracking into laughter as he caught on, cheeks burning red. “Oh.”

“You shouldn’t be afraid to call me by my name, Cullen,” she grinned, “I mean, I call you by yours all the time... when you’re not around,” she muttered, staring anywhere other than his face.

“Do you really?” His arm left its post behind his head, crossing with the other in front of his chest. “Well then-- Lorelei--” He continued with a chuckle, “I had wanted to apologize for the severity of my reaction earlier. I still do not feel entirely comfortable with the mages roaming free, but still-- I should not have shouted at you.”

Lorelei opened her mouth, about to politely accept his apology and move on, yet she just could not make the words leave her. She shook her head and laughed loudly, before looking at her very confused commander.

“I need a drink,” she sighed, still grinning, “come on, let’s get a pint and have it out.” She grabbed him by the arm, tugging him into the crowded tavern; the sound of loud cheers pouring through the door long after it had closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly an hour later, the pair escaped from their companions, who so adamantly wished for them to stay and play a game of Wicked Grace.

“I’m sorry boys,” Lorelei pouted, “but our dear Commander and I need to have a very serious talk. Our game will just have to wait until another day!” 

With the despondent cries of Bull and the Chargers, she and Cullen swiftly exited into the cold, now late, night.

“You certainly have a way with the people,” Cullen remarked as she danced out of the doorway.  

He seemed to think for a moment before continuing, eyes fixed to the floor. “Especially, uh-- especially with that new man. The one who was with you in Redcliffe--”

“Dorian.”

“Huh?” Cullen met her eyes as she stopped in front of him.

“His name is Dorian.”

“Ah, yes, well-- you and… Dorian, seem to have become close, rather quickly.” 

Lorelei’s eyes narrowed, unsure of what his point could be. “We have. Dorian is a very charming man.”

“Oh,” Cullen sighed, “yes, I suppose he is.”

Lorelei suppressed a grin at the disappointment in his voice, continuing slowly, “However, and I’m not exactly sure if I’m right, but I do believe part of the reason he stayed was to better know our dear Iron Bull.”

Cullen’s brow quirked in confusion, “Oh?” She waited patiently for her words to sink in... “Oh!” 

Lorelei giggled, hoping that in the dark, he could not see the blush that spread across her cheeks. Had he thought that she and Dorian had been on the verge of romance? Had he been upset by it?

Cullen relaxed at the confession, though he shook it off almost immediately-- unwilling to consider why he had been so disappointed at the possibility of her being with that man.

A moment of tension passed between them, though it was vastly different from earlier in the day. Cullen’s face relaxed, a small smile the only thing marking his features. He leaned slightly toward Lorelei, eyes locked with hers as the amusement in them faded to something more subtle. She unconsciously stepped forward, searching his face for-- she didn’t know what.

Lorelei hadn’t been aware that she had been holding her breath. The anticipation was nearly tangible, yet in their pause it remained intact, unbreakable. Until Varric wrenched open the door to the tavern, and startled the air out of her.

“Curly! Sunshine!” The surroundings seemed to crash back into them at the sudden interruption. Cullen straightened up, clearing his throat-- his mask of professionalism falling back into place. 

Varric stopped in his tracks, looking back and forth between the awkward pair, realization dawning on him. A sly smile fell into place. He had come in at a very inopportune time… well for them, anyway. 

“Oh my, have I interrupted something? Don’t mind me, I’m just a tired writer who’s had too much to drink.”

Varric “stumbled” into the distance, his acting skills not quite on the level as his authorial ones. He hoped that he had retracted himself quickly enough that they hadn’t come to their senses.

An awkward silence was left in his wake.

“Uh--” 

“Wasn’t there something that you had wanted to discuss with me, Herald?” Cullen asked, relaxation nowhere to be seen.

Lorelei sighed at the loss.  _ Damn that Varric Tethras. _ “Ah, yes-- but let’s go somewhere with less... foot traffic,” she suggested, and lead him away from the tavern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure this is wise?” Cullen called from below, as Lorelei swiftly pulled herself onto the roof of the Chantry.

“Come on! This is a once in a lifetime offer to my favorite place in Haven, and you are wasting it!”

Lorelei stepped back, smirking at the sound of Cullen’s huff of exasperated breath, followed by his labored attempts to reach her.

“Why did you have to choose a rooftop as your favorite place?” He groaned, lifting himself slowly, “Why couldn’t it-- ah-- be on solid ground?”

“You know, for a man who is not only in charge of an entire army, but is constantly lugging around tons of armor-- Which I have no idea why you are still wearing this late at night--” she started, squatting down so that he could hear her, “You seem to have an awfully hard time pulling yourself up.”

“I-- am a man-- of combat,” he grunted in between words, finally grasping the roof’s edge and yanking himself halfway up, “Not acrobatics.”

Lorelei barked out a laugh, holding out her hand to hoist him up, “Well whatever will we do when the travelling circus decides to attack the Inquisition?”

“Let’s pray we never have to find out,” he chuckled as they both sat down. “Now, what was it that you wanted to say to me?”

“Right, well--” she swallowed thickly before continuing on, “I know that you disagree with my decision to ally with the mages, and I get it. I do. It’s hard for me to understand fully, considering I will never have the experiences you have… but you’ll never have mine, either.”

Cullen’s brows knit together, unsure of where she was going-- but the look in her eyes told him that she felt very strongly about what she had been planning to say.

Lorelei began slowly, “I am an elf. That being so, I have had to face my fair share of restrictions and discrimination,” she professed quietly. “The Dalish have been dealt a luckier lot by the gods, yet every single elf knows what it is to be confined and told what they can and cannot do. Whether it be with alienages or clans that are forced to live far from humans-- none of us are truly able to be free.”

Cullen stared out to the lake as she spoke, though his head tilted toward her, focusing on every word she said. 

She smiled slightly, glad that he was not trying to apologize or dismiss her speech.

“With the mages, I feel a kindred connection. Though I have never felt the struggle of temptation from a demon, or the pain of being ripped away from my loved ones, I understand what it means to be a caged animal. They deserve their freedom. Just as myself, mages did not ask to be born the way that they are.” She paused to gather her courage, breathing deeply before continuing, “I have been lucky enough to roam and share my talents. However, instead of their gifts being treated with gratitude and amazement, mages are tossed into towers, shut away from the world, and kept there by those who claim to ‘protect.’” 

Cullen tensed at the negative attitude towards the Templars, his own experience and regrets catching up with him.

“Sorry,” she smiled sympathetically.

“It’s alright, Templars have a tendency to go overboard. I know I have, in the past. But the things that I’ve seen, the destruction that magic can cause, it is not to be taken lightly. Though I am sympathetic for their condition, we cannot simply let them loose and hope for the best. Especially not while there is a quite literal hole in the Fade, staring us in the face.” Cullen countered.

Lorelei looked thoughtfully at the breach for a moment before responding, “When you first met me, you didn’t trust me, did you?” Cullen pursed his lips and looked away. “It’s not a trap, Cullen, I’m just asking a question,” she laughed.

“No, I suppose I didn’t,” he admitted quietly.

“Yet you gave me the benefit of the doubt. You did not stop Cassandra from placing the strange woman with the glowing green hand within your council, and giving her full run of the place.” They grinned at her choice of words, letting the intensity of their conversation ease. “You knew full well that I could have been a mad woman, who wanted only to take you all as prisoners back to the Dales. Yet you still gave me a chance.”

She fixed Cullen with an earnest gaze as she came around to her final statement on the subject, “All I’m asking is that you give the mages the same chance to prove themselves as I did. After all they have been through, they deserve that.”

Cullen shook his head with a chuckle. The woman definitely knew how to fight. “You make a truly moving argument. I will try my best to give the mages a clean slate.”

“Thank you, Cullen. They will not let you down,” she beamed, grateful for his turnaround.

He smiled at her with admiration, “The mages are lucky to have you. I do not believe anyone outside have their cause has fought quite as hard for their rights. I shudder to think what might have happened if you had taken my advice and left them all in Redcliffe.”

Lorelei tensed. 

She had not expected for that place to be mentioned so soon. There had been no time to process what had happened. Not that she had tried. Thoughts raced in her head as moments from that awful future tore through her mind. 

She shot up, eyes unfocused as the memories overwhelmed her.

“Lorelei? Are you alright?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Things had moved fairly quickly after Lorelei and Dorian realized what had happened to them. They ran through the castle, searching for clues to how they could return to their own time; to stop whatever future had happened without them. _

_ Tearing open a dungeon door, they happened upon Varric and Cassandra. They had been tainted with red lyrium, little time left. _

_ Guilt poured into Lorelei as she saw the condition that her friends were in-- if only she had stopped Alexius sooner, this would not have happened. These two would not have had to live through such suffering.  _

_ “You alright, Sunshine?” Varric asked as they crossed to the right wing of the cells, “you’re lookin’ a little green.” _

_ “I’m alright. I’m just so sorry that this happened to you. I promise, I will stop this future from ever existing.” _

_ A jagged cough sounded from the last cell in the room. Lorelei bolted to the cage, cringing in anticipation of who else could be stuck down there.   _

_ A small elven woman turned to her, weak eyes widening with shock, “You’re… alive. How?” she asked with ragged breath, “I saw you… disappear… into the rift.” _

_ “Fiona!” Lorelei gasped, staggering back, “is that really you? _

_ “What’s left… of me.” _

_ Lorelei was unable to speak. The sight of the former First Enchanter-- caged, red lyrium growing from her body-- what had she done?  _

_ “Can you tell us the date? It’s very important.” Dorian practically demanded, urgency strong in his voice. _

_ “Harvestmere… 9:42 Dragon.” She forced out. _

_ “Nine forty--two? Then we’ve missed an entire year,” Dorian’s voice was shocked, the weight of the situation finally dawning on him. _

_ The regret and guilt drained from Lorelei in that moment, replaced by anger and purpose. “We need to get out of here, go back in time.” _

_ “Please…” Fiona begged, “Stop this from happening. Alexius serves the Elder One… More powerful… Than The Maker… No one challenges him and lives.”  _

_ “I will do all that I can to prevent this from ever happening, I promise.” _

_ “Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe.” Dorian reasoned. _

_ “Good.” _

_ “I said maybe. It might also turn us into paste.” _

_ “You must… try.” Fiona managed with all the ferocity she had left, “Your spymaster and commander… they are here. Find them. Quickly, before the Elder One... learns you’re here.” _

_ Lorelei’s party departed swiftly, fighting through the castle with increased fervor. Lorelei seemed to be a woman possessed after learning that her advisors were being held in this monstrous prison. Her arrows found their mark, firing rapidly until the last man fell. _

_ “You will break!” A muffled voice barked from down the hall. _

_ “I will die first!” Lorelei’s ears perked up at Leliana’s voice. She sprinted to the door, companions in tow, and kicked it in. _

_ Their intrusion created enough of a distraction for Leliana to swing her legs up and snap the neck of her torturer, snarling in his ear, “Or you will.” _

_ After that, the group made quick work of her ties, catching up quickly on what had happened.  _

_ The future had not been kind to Leliana, nor she to it. She was hardened, livid, and a moment away from firing on them all. It was only the promise of preventing this future that kept her from wringing Dorian’s neck. _

_ “Cullen is down this hall,” she informed, snatching a discarded bow from the body of a guard before leading them forth. _

_ Lorelei sank to her knees, picking the lock as quickly as possible, opting for the element of surprise on this one. _

_ However, when the lock gave way, they found that the room had held no other soul than the Commander himself. He was kneeling, head bowed-- his arms chained to the floor.  _

_ “Cullen!” Lorelei exclaimed, beckoning the others to help her with his restraints, “We’re here.” She choked back an involuntary sob, “Creators, I am so sorry for this.” _

_ He lifted his head slowly. Cullen was much better off than Leliana, but the circles under his eyes were deep, and his face contained more scars than the original across his lip. _

_ Shock snapped into his face as he saw her. “You- You cannot be real.” _

_ “I am,” Lorelei whispered, grasping his shoulders and helping him to his feet, “we all are.” _

_ Cullen looked around slowly, his eyes incredulous. He flexed his hands, the feeling of freedom flooding back into them. His gaze slid back to the woman in front of him... someone that he believed he would never see again.  _

_ He reached out cautiously, fingers barely brushing her cheek, “You’re alive?” _

_ Tears sprung to her eyes, though she knew there was no time for a breakdown. She blinked them away, nodding her head and giving a weak smile, “I am.” _

_ Leliana cut in then, reminding them of their mission. Lorelei steadied, fury flooding through her with the reminder of Alexius. Her fervor drove them forward. Demons and guards were defeated quickly, shards were collected, and the lyrium lock was solved in almost no time. Lorelei had no time to waste. There was a monster of a man that she had to destroy. _

_ They burst into his chamber, stumbling upon a pathetic display. A man who had paid dearly for his sins. Not enough, Lorelei thought, venom sinking into her very being. _

_ “Look at what you’ve done Alexius! All this suffering, and for what?” Lorelei snarled from behind him. _

_ The broken shell of a man glanced over his shoulder, “For my country, for my son… but it means nothing now.” _

_ Soon after, the discussion spun wildly out of Lorelei’s grasp. Leliana slit Felix’s throat in an act of vengeance. Alexius turned on them, inevitably coming to his well-earned demise.  _

_ Now came the difficult part. _

_ “Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift,” Dorian said as he grasped the amulet in his hand. _

_ “An hour? That’s impossible! You must go now!” _

_ As if on cue-- the blood-curdling growl of a devastating creature tore through the cracks in the ceiling. _

_ “The Elder One.” _

_ “You have to hurry… This.. is bad,” Varric shook his head. And then, he and Cassandra shared a knowing look, an understanding of what had to happen next. They smiled sympathetically at each other.  _

_ Lorelei balked, panic rising as she recognized the silent decision passing between the two. _

_ “We’ll hold the main door,” He finally continued, “Once they break through, it’s all you, Nightingale.” _

_ “NO!” Lorelei cried, “There must be another way! I cannot let you all die for me! I won’t let you sacrifice yourselves!” _

_ The group looked at her with sadness in their eyes, “There is no other way.” _

_ “Cast your spell… You have as much time as I have arrows,” Leliana commanded, drawing and moving towards the door-- “Cullen will defend you from here. Maker willing, we will be enough.” _

_ With that, they each moved to their positions, readying to take on whatever would dare rob them of their rightful futures. _

_ The colossal wooden doors closed with a finality behind Varric and Cassandra-- their fate sealed as the sound of fighting began. _

_ Lorelei cringed, shooting desperate looks towards Cullen and Leliana, “Please, do not waste your lives! Hide-- do something!” _

_ The doors slammed open, demons pouring into the room. Varric’s body was tossed to the side as they made a beeline for the Herald and her companions. _

_ “Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame.” Leliana began, arrows annihilating her foes. Where fear may have been, determination stood in her eyes. She was always four steps ahead, spinning away as they slashed and stabbed and bit.  _

_ “Andraste, guide me. Maker, take me to your side.” _

_ Even so, the hoard was never ending, and Leliana was overwhelmed quickly. _

_ Cullen raced forward to defend her-- taking out every last creature he saw, but it was too late. As his back turned to block an attack, Leliana was cut down.  _

_ Lorelei’s cry of despair was dwarfed by Cullen’s shout of fury---- blade sinking deep, twisting with vengeance into the last demon. _

_ Lorelei sank to her knees, horror and pain shaking through her-- it was too much. It was all too much. She could not survive what she saw. All of her friends, the people she cared for-- ripped to shreds in front of her eyes, and she could do nothing. _

_ The sound of a sheathed sword and heavy footsteps echoed in the room. She felt Cullen’s hands on her shoulders, gently lifting her up. _

_ “Cullen, please-- please hide before it is too late!” she sobbed, clutching his arms, “I cannot watch one more die in my place. Not you.” _

_ A kind smile ghosted across his exhausted expression. He reached up to wipe away her tears before cupping her face. _

_ “I can’t,” he whispered fiercely.  _

_ Before she could launch into another panicked plea, he continued. _

_ “You are giving us a second chance to live-- to make things right. I would lay my life down for you a thousand times over.” _

_ Approaching demons sounded through the hall. Their hold on each other tightened ever so slightly, urgency bleeding into Cullen’s face. _

_ His eyes locked with hers, intensity deep within them. _

_ “You are the most important woman I have ever met,” he confessed, “I’m just sorry I did not tell you sooner.” _

_ He brought his face down quickly. His lips pressed to hers passionately, one hand moving to twist itself in her hair. _

_ Lorelei tensed in surprise, her mind racing with questions that would never be answered.   _

_ After a moment, a sort of understanding washed over her. She moved her hand to cling to his neck, anchoring him to her in their embrace. _

_ The kiss seemed to last both a moment and a lifetime. It wasn’t until the otherworldly growl of a demon entering the room that Cullen released her, resting his forehead against hers. _

_ “Goodbye,” he whispered, pulling back swiftly and rushing into the oncoming monsters with a fearsome cry. _

_ “Cullen, Please!” She started after him, only to feel Dorian grip her arm and yank her back. She stared at him, begging with her eyes to let her save her last friend in this world. _

_ “You move, and we all die!” _

_ Sounds of fighting rang in her ears as she whipped her head back to the battle. The sight of a demon bringing its claws down hard and fast, burned into her memory. _

_ “CULLEN, NO!” she screamed. Dorian wrapped his arm around her waist, and hauled them through the rift. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

A ragged gasp tore through Lorelei, reality snapping back into place. Tears welled, and she turned her back to hide herself from Cullen’s probing eyes.

But it was of no use. A quiet whimper escaped her lips. She could feel his hands on her shoulders.

“Lorelei?”

She spun around blindly, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. 

“Oh!” he gasped, arms hovering, unsure of what to do. He stood that way for a moment, processing what had just happened. They were talking, smiling-- he complimented her, mentioned how the mages were lucky to have her in Redcliffe-- “Oh,” he realized,  _ oh no. _

Cullen wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders, his other hand cupping the back of her head. 

He knew what it was to have something unspeakably awful happen. Though he had not heard the finer details of the events at Redcliffe, he recognized when someone was dealing with a terrible pain.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, ducking his head, “I did not mean to bring up anything that I should not have--”

“No, it’s not your fault,” she sniffled, voice muffled by his chest, “you could not have known... I have not told anyone what happened there.”

Cullen stroked her hair, albeit a little awkwardly, but he made the effort. It had been so long since he had consoled anyone-- he had not expected to do this for her. 

They stood in silence for what seemed to be a decent while. Her ear was pressed to his chest, and as Cullen’s heartbeat began to slow, her breathing returned to normal. 

A beat later, she found her words. “I lost so much in that awful future. I saw so many terrible things happen, and there was nothing I could do to stop them--”

Cullen squeezed his eyes shut-- he knew exactly what she meant.

“I’m just so happy to be back…” she whispered. “I’m happy that… you’re back.”

His hand froze, her hair still woven between his fingers. She pulled back slowly, looking up at him with shining eyes that conveyed his future had not been a bright one.

“I take it that I did not survive in that world.” Confirmation was found as she turned her head away from him. “I am sorry for every horror you had to endure.”

In an attempt to soothe her, he pulled Lorelei back to him. But instead of a warm embrace, a loud  _ clunk  _ sounded when her head hit his chest.

She went rigid.  _ Oh Maker’s breath, I’ve made it worse.  _ Silence washed over them for what seemed to be an eternity.

“Cullen?” she finally spoke.

“... Yes?” he winced, hoping that he did not, in fact, break the Herald of Andraste.

“Your chestplate is really uncomfortable.” She pulled away, rubbing the side of her face with a shy smile. 

The surprise on his face was beyond comical. He looked as though he was ready for her to burst into tears again. That, or hit him.

Lorelei cracked with laughter, and after the shock wore off, Cullen joined in. The pair of them let go, completely, for the first moment that entire day.

“Will you two shut up!?” Someone shouted from a cabin near by, “some of us actually have jobs to do tomorrow!”

Their laughter only increased with the interruption, both of them holding their sides and gasping for air.

The pain and tension of the past few weeks finally faded away. The Commander of the Inquisition and The Herald of Andraste were at peace, and at least for the moment, their futures looked bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was worth the read!
> 
> Thank you to Kat for being my editor
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and kudos for making it to the end!
> 
> My tumblr is koenigs-bambina
> 
> Follow me if you like!
> 
> As always, comment below with any suggestions or tips!!


End file.
